Can I Be Your Hero?
by Cadeyrn
Summary: Harry's Lover speaks to him in the hospital.
1. Can I Be Your Hero?

**::Story: Can I be your Hero?::**

Disclaimer: I am only putting this here one and once only. I do not own the Harry Potter Series of any characters from the Harry Potter Series. Harry Potter, in reality, is owned by J.K. Rowling and whoever else she sells it off to. OK. Now that the legal mumbo jumbo is done, on with the story. 

**Warning:** There is reference to slash or a male/male relationship, so if bothered click back. Thanks. 

**Pairings:** surprise slash couple 

-*-*-*- 

A lonely figure stood in next to the figure of Harry Potter, lying in the Hogwarts infirmary, for what it seemed like ages, and then finally spoke, "When I met you Harry, I didn't know what to think. I was scared to talk to you, because I thought you would never accept me. But when I talked to you, I knew you would accept me too. After I talked to you, I want to hug you and kiss, because I fell in love with you. 

Oh Harry, I thought I'd loose you today, Oh Gods I wanted to save you from him. I wanted to rip him apart with my bare hands. I wanted to stop your pain, but I thought couldn't, Harry. Yet I did save you, Harry. Yes, It surprised me too. 

You're such a strong and noble person, trying to save peoples lives and trying to live up to their expectations. I know that all you really want to be is Harry, not the Boy Who Lived. I love you for you Harry. 

I just wanted to ask you If I could be your hero, and If I could be your love, because you are my salvation. 

The young man in the bed stirred, and turned to the figure, and with eyes brimmed with tears, he said but one word, "Draco..." 

"Harry?" 

"I love you too Draco, I love you too." 

-*-*-*- 

**AN:** Hey, Hey!! Guys, What do you think? This is the first little ficlet I have put up. Hmm... good or bad. Review please. If you even remotely enjoyed this please visit my authors page and read a story I just started on Harry and Snape. Well REVIEW, REVIEW. Thanks. I think I want to end this here, but I'm not sure if I want to create another chapter with Harry's point of view or not, If you you think I should REVIEW, REVIEW and tell me. 


	2. Can I Be Your Hero? Harry's POV

**Can I be your Hero?::**

Disclaimer: I am only putting this here one and once only. I do not own the Harry Potter Series of any characters from the Harry Potter Series. Harry Potter, in reality, is owned by J.K. Rowling and whoever else she sells it off to. OK. Now that the legal mumbo jumbo is done, on with the story. 

**Warning:** There is reference to slash or a male/male relationship, so if bothered click back. Thanks. 

**Pairings:** surprise slash couple 

  
  
-*-*-*-   
Chapter 2: Harry's POV of Draco's Confession   
-*-*-*-   
  
What is Dra- I mean Malfoy doing here. He looks lost and tired. I wish I could at least figure out what's bothering him. Oh Gods, If he knew how much I love him and want to be with him. I admire him for being a spy for the light and fighting with me to save the wizarding world. I love him so much, if only he could think of me in such a way. It's too much to hope for. Having him standing next to me is comfort enough. What is he saying?   
  
"...know what to think. I was scared to talk to you, because I thought you would never accept me. But when I talked to you, I knew you would accept me too. "   
  
Of course Draco, Did you not think that I wouldn't accept you, everyone deserves a chance, even you, especially you.   
  
"After I talked to you, I want to hug you and kiss, because I fell in love with you."   
  
Oh Gods, Draco, I love you too. I just never thought you would have the same feeling for me.   
  
"Oh Harry, I thought I'd loose you today, Oh Gods I wanted to save you from him. I wanted to rip him apart with my bare hands. I wanted to stop your pain, but I thought couldn't, Harry. Yet I did save you, Harry. Yes, It surprised me too."   
  
You didn't surprise me one bit, Draco, I knew you would save me. I depend on you Draco, and I always have.   
  
"You're such a strong and noble person, trying to save peoples lives and trying to live up to their expectations. I know that all you really want to be is Harry, not the Boy Who Lived. I love you for you Harry. I just wanted to ask you If I could be your hero, and If I could be your love, because you are my salvation."   
  
You are Draco, you really are. I want nothing more than to be your love. If only I could tell him that I can hear him, Oh Draco...   
  
"Draco..."   
  
"Harry?"   
  
"I love you too Draco, I love you too."   
  
-*-*-*-   
AN: Well what do you think? Is the second part good or should I not leave it in? Oh yes please REVIEW. I must say, my writing has improved.   
  
Much love to all my three reviewers **Yama Strife, Draco's hot, and Blake.**

Thanks a lot for the kind review Yama Strife, it inspired me to write this chapter on Harry's point of view. 


End file.
